She's Probably the Reason We're Still Together
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Sure they had their problems, but their bundle of joy kept them going. (Regicideshipping. AU. Request by Anon on Tumblr!)


**A/N: A super, duper cute request an anon gave me Tumblr. 3**

**Also my first time writing Iris. Anyways, UHHH.. I dunno.**

**The tense changes from past to present, and I couldn't prevent it. Also, regicideshipping, cause yes.**

**I don't own Zexal!**

**She's Probably the Reason We're Still Together**

Children… That was a weird concept to Ryoga… He never thought he would actually become a father… He never thought his partner would be… well, him, of all people.

Ryoga gazed upwards, spotting the child, no, _his_ child, in the green-haired woman's arms. He peered to his side and found his partner, Vector, staring at the window while his fingers tapped against the rich cherry oak of the seat's armrest. It also seemed the orange-haired man was humming a tune, but it was barely audible.

_'Probably nervous about the idea of being a dad...'_ Ryoga thought as he decided to help his partner adjust to the idea of parenthood by mouthing _"Make him hold her"_ to the woman.

She complied.

"Vector," the woman, Kotori, began to which the redhead instantly peered over, seemingly confused at the sudden call of his name, "would you like to hold her?"

Vector blinked before pointing to himself in puzzlement, "_Me_?"

"Of course," she chirped, giving him a soft smile.

He opened his mouth before closing it, unsure how to politely decline. However, Ryoga rolled his eyes and nudged him lightly.

"Go on," the indigo-haired man instructed, "You really don't wanna hold _our_ daughter?"

The redhead only gave him a perplexed expression before he stood up and awkwardly approached the woman. Moments later, the baby had gone from Kotori's embrace to Vector's. The orange-haired man stared downwards to gaze at the little girl, quickly noticing the little tufts of dark green on her head… Sort of similar to Kotori's…

Other than her constant breathing, the baby remained frozen, dozing off as Vector gazed back to the green-haired woman.

"… What's her name?" he asked all of a sudden.

The woman of the group peered at Ryoga before replying, "What do you think of Iris?"

Vector gave a smirk, intent on insulting the idea of naming the child _Iris_ of all things. Unfortunately, as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, the baby in his arms began to cry very loudly.

In surprise, he nearly dropped her, but luckily, he was able to regain his composure and hold onto the newborn. Afterwards, he handed her back to the woman and commanded, "Make her stop!"

Kotori gave him a dark look before she took to comforting the baby, "There, there Iris."

Almost immediately, she began to sing softly to the child which resulted in her calming down.

All Vector could do was watch with a blank face… This would be a difficult eighteen years.

* * *

><p>The sound of a child laughing is enough to awaken Vector from his slumber as he opens his eyes and gazes at the young green-haired girl that is looking down at him.<p>

"Hmm…?" he slurs, not up to _actually_ forming words, but he knows she'll understand what he's trying to say.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" she informs, smiling brightly, and the orange-haired man figures she's blissfully unaware of the argument he and Ryoga had last night.

Otherwise known as why he was sleeping on the couch again.

He ignores this though as he reaches out to ruffle her hair. In response, Iris giggles as he gives her a gentle smile.

Vector proceeds to stand from his make-shift bed.

"Alright, thanks kiddo," the redhead states before pausing, because unlike Iris, he knows this is Ryoga's discreet way of saying he wants to talk, or more likely, argue. He bites his lip as he quickly asks, "Iris, would you go get my, uh, book from the room?"

Iris blinks before nodding furiously, "Sure!"

Afterwards, she scurries off to find said book. Immediately, Vector walks into the kitchen and finds Ryoga making breakfast.

"You called?" he asks, not really in the mood to talk as he leans against the counter.

Ryoga turns to gaze at him for a moment before he goes back to cooking, not bothering to speak.

In response, the redhead narrows his eyes as he huffs, "Really?"

The indigo-haired man turns back to give him a glare as he retorts, "What do you want now?"

"Nothing._ I'm _not the one acting like a child."

"Like a child?!" Ryoga yells suddenly, "You're the one who's acting like a child!"

The carrot head scowls, "Uh, _you_ were the one who kicked me out of bed last night!"

"Well you're the one who decided to-"

"You lying son of a bi-"

The loud sound of a thud interrupts the men's arguing as they shift their attention to the doorway in alarm. They find the little girl, Iris, staring at them with tear-filled eyes.

"Iris," Ryoga calls in a worried tone as he forgets about breakfast and approaches the girl. He kneels beside her and frowns, "What's wrong?"

Iris blinks, and finally, the tears release themselves from their prison as they begin to stream across her cheeks, "I-I don't like it when you two fight… and… it's been happening a lot…"

The two men freeze at her words, because they suddenly realize she knows about their problems… even if they tried hiding them from her.

Ryoga gains his composure first as he quickly embraces the child. The green-haired girl hugs him back almost immediately as she trembles and cries a bit.

"I'm sorry Iris," Ryoga whispers. "We'll… try not to argue as much, okay?"

Vector blinks in surprise at this as the indigo-haired man pulls away and gazes back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Right, Vector?"

Now, if it was just the two of them, he would retort a sarcastic response since this _really_ wasn't fair, because it was Ryoga who starts the fights. However, since their child stood there, he took to nodding slowly, "Of course."

The little girl smiles then as she motions for the orange-haired man to come close. He does so as he crouches down to her level.

As soon as he does that, Iris launches herself onto him and hugs him.

He stiffens since he's never been used to these signs of affection, but this is his daughter. So, eventually, he returns the hug while Ryoga gives the two a soft smile.

Unfortunately, their sweet moment is ruined when Vector's stomach growls. This results in Iris giggling while Ryoga smirks.

However, when the little girl ceases her laughter, she looks up to the indigo-haired man and asks sweetly, "What happened to breakfast?"

Ryoga's smirk falters as he rushes back to the stove, "Crap… It's uh, no good."

"Did it burn?" Iris asks as she approaches him with a curious expression.

"Afraid so."

The green-haired girl only smiles as she chirps, "We can make breakfast together!"

Ryoga only chuckles, "Sure. What do you say, Vector?"

The redhead only gives a grin, "Why, of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA-DA! Hope you liked?**

**Read, review, name your kid Iris, or not!**

**Good day to you all! (If you want one that is!)**


End file.
